FATHER OF THE SWARM(REVISED)
by Madara123
Summary: This could have ended better a long time ago... It could have been a bright future... If only you hadnt done things that you shouldnt have done, I wouldnt be here at all, Now this is the last chapter for you- Tyranid hive mind


Just a little one shot I decided to write about warhammer40K crossover Naruto Tyranids has potential for a full story... Maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxxz

Hive fleet Kraken aboard main hive ship: location outer solar system

A figure sat in meditation surrounded by Swarmlords and Norn queens, the figures face obscured by a fleshly cowl covering his head Psykic energy was rolling off this being in waves creating a SHADOW IN THE WARP.

The figure lifting its head stood up slowly as it moved towards a large see through piece of the hive ship as the figure stared balefully at the blue planet a few light years away Its anger causing the most powerful Tyranids to cower in fear like dogs.

Removing the cowl The figure is reveal to have long spikey blonde hair tied up with a piece of human spinal column, lifting his hand to touch the see theough flesh the figure spoke to no one in particular And calmly closing his eyes.

**"How long has it been?"**

**"Old friend..."**

**"You thought you had won?"**

**"You don't seem to get something..."**

**"When the sage gave us this power we had partially transcended death..."**

**"We are both Immortal..."**

**"It has been millions of years since our era ended..."**

**"Where our battle shaped our world... You stabbed me in the back... With your lightning encased hand I died..."**

**"my soul after split asunder... My soul itself scattered and fled our own galaxy..."**

**"But I was always watching... You made yourself look like a hero while I was written in the history books as the monster..."**

**"How did I know... Most of my soul landed in the WELL OF ETERNITY!"**

**"The currents of the Immaterium and material realm met, where past and present met!"**

**"I dont know how long I was in agony but I dreamed... No... The right saying is I had Nightmares!"**

**"I know what you did... THIEF!"**

**"YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING! MY INHERITANCE THE WOMEN I LOVED! EVERYTHING! THING THAT WERE NOT YOURS TO TAKE! YOU STOLE MY FATHER'S HARAISHIN! STOLE THE RASENGAN!"**

**"YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT WAS MINE!"**

**"THEY ALL PROCLAIMED YOU A GOD!"**

**"YOU SAW ME UPON YOUR DEATHBED SURROUNDED BY YOUR WHORES AND YOUR BROOD! AND YOU STILL REFUSED TO APOLOGISE!"**

**"Hehe... You had your own harem... Any woman you wanted dropped their underwear for you... Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Koyuki, Temari... Even Shion who had just given birth to my only daughter had wanted in on YOUR FUCKING HAREM SO SHE COULD BE IMPREGNATED BY YOU! SHE OFFERED TO LET YOU KILL MY ONLY CHILD WITH YOUR FUCKING CHIDORI IN HER CRIB! I SCREAMED AS MY CHILD SCREAMED WITH ME! AND STRAIGHT AFTER PROCEEDED TO FUCK THAT BITCH IN THE NEXT ROOM!"**

**"Hah...hah... So many inbred children you so proudly sired"**

**"I would have been happy to just watch as my one and only legacy grew to adulthood... But you and that BITCH! Stopped that..."**

**"I immediately took my newborn child's soul... She is with me now..."**

**"I too had other children... her half siblings..."**

**My rage and anger created them my thirst for revenge leads them to feast... My soul itself manifested itself within the warp and the material plane itself..."**

**"My first children after my daughter... The so called Star gods the C'tan..."**

**"I watched them nourish themselves upon the essence of stars themselves... I was so proud of them... My Children..."**

**"I did not make my presence known but I whispered to them suggestions... Led them towards a bunch of puppets... The shortlived Necrontyr... recently defeated by your descendents who called themselves... The old ones... They wanted revenge... They wanted to spill the blood of your descendants... Me and my children was more then happy to oblige..."**

**"They worshipped them as GODS!"**

**"They created liquid metal bodies for my children and a new war began anew... As the Necrontyr performed the ritual to become the metal machines the necrons... What your proto-descendants the eldar called... The war in heaven..."**

**"Within the warp itself I laughed as your descendants were sent to the warp and I tortured their souls... Each of them still had a small amount of your essence and those women you had so happily impregnated... I tore them apart and reshaped them into floating blobs of flesh... I created the first enslaver from your own children... Their agony was like a chorus to my ethereal ears..."**

**"Your children grew more and more desparate you created many new races: The eldar, Those Fungus things, The krork and even experimented on humans in and attempt to create the mokuton... To bad my child the deceiver fucked that up and turned humanity into to very comical tree people..."**

**"within the young races I unleashed the enslavers... The burst out of their brains in a shower of blood and bone and your children even believed that it was their fault!"**

**"The my children had started to gain huge amounts of arrogance forgetting who brought them to being... During my time in the warp I had grown more ruthless I decided to cull them using the Necrons... It had began when my child the deceiver had whispered in his brother the Outsider to feast upon his other siblings to gain more power..."**

**"I whispered in the ear of the silent king suggested to him to destroy the C'tan when they are exhausted..."**

**"As the last of your blood descendants died the silent king enacted his plan millions of necrons were destroyed yet finally the C'tan were broken and humbled..."**

**"During that time I felt shards of your soul slowly return to our homeworld birth into countless children that took to calling themselves... Shamans..."**

**"I couldnt have that now could I?"**

**"For a while your multiple resurrections were reborn repeatedly but I quickly started killing your soul piece by piece..."**

**"In desparation your resurrections commited mass suicide and pool their soul into one being... A child..."**

**"This child had all your old tricks: the ability to manipulate people to show off glamour to make themselves godly and access to Chakra itself... I wouldnt have minded that but yoy had to go and regain your memories of your first life!"**

**"everytime you tried to guide humanity, I was the one that tore it all down..."**

**"You see not only did the deceiver ruin your descendants plans, he emplanted a few detrimental things into the genepool as well..."**

**"I festered within their minds dark thoughts: greed, anger, jealousy and ambition... these emotions ensured that humanity may be able to gain semblance of partial unification but would eventually fall apart quite quickly."**

**"Then another was the pariah gene... Anti-psyker abilities ensure that whenever you are close to one you will feel extreme pain."**

**"countless empire and federations you secretly created fell because I hated you and your ego..."**

**"Even humanities so called achievements were me whispering into the ears of unsuspecting few..."**

**"Through this I took pleasure and watched the lands that had once had been the Elemental nations destroyed many times over, Konoha rebuilt into Hiroshima destroyed by a nuclear bomb, Suna rebuilt into Baghdad bombed for countless decades by various world powers, Kumo rebuilt into Moscow first destroyed by the golden horde of the mongols then by Germany years later, Iwa consisting of what was the united states destroyed outright during the Age of strife by the men of Iron Kiri rebuilt into London nuked into a wasteland also during the age of strife."**

**"You ended calling yourself the emperor of mankind..."**

**"Its just like you to have such an ego trip as to call yourself emperor..."**

**"What are you now oh emperor... From what knowledge I've gleamed from my children..."**

**"You are nothing but a corpse upon a golden throne eternally in torment... Ripped apart repeatedly by the warp itself... Driven to lunacy..."**

**"A s**

**"... Serves you right backstabbing scum..."**

**"Do you still fear the dark?"**

**"It was the dark that made you get off your ass to do anything at all..."**

**"You feared that the darkness will engulf the galaxy...You started the great crusade to drive away the darkness..."**

**"Hehehe but you are totally right..."**

**"If only your beloved son Horus hadnt shishkebab your ass with his power claw... It was entertaining how you wept as you duelled with Horus..."**

**"You know how the chaos god came to be... I created them from the emotions of humanity and the eldar... Yet they had both good and bad traits as well..."**

**"well mostly bad traits... Still it was fun shaping them all... From raw emotions itself"**

**"But at the very core of their beings were a piece of myself..."**

**"Khorne: the embodiment of my eternal anger... And my shattered honour..."**

**"Nurgle: The embodiment of my wish to make everything you birth DIE!... And my twisted paternal love..."**

**Slaanesh: The embodiment of my sexual frustration... And my need for continued perfection..."**

**"Last but not least my favourite Chaos god Tzeentch... Younger sibling to his brothers the deceiver and the eldar god Cegorach... How are they siblings?"**

**"Well you see after the war in heaven there wasnt much to do... Many of the younger races werent phsykically strong enough to affect the warp to allow me to shape them into new warp beings... The deceiver had come to me in my home in the warp the well of eternity and asked my to create siblings for him... Not like the C'tan he asked me for a sibling that was as sneaky as he was so I based Cegorach on my prankster side..."**

**"For a time these two siblings played their games of chance and strategy near the well of eternity... Until I sense a few familiar presences in the warp... Those whores of yours and your strongest followers had been willed into godhood by the eldar..."**

**"Sakura Haruno became the goddess Isha..."**

**"Shion became Lileath."**

**"Ino Yamanaka became Morag-Hai.."**

**"Kiba Inuzuka became Kurnous..."**

**"Choji Akimichi became Vaul..."**

**"Even an eldar embodiment of you was created Khaine the god of murder, Also known as the bloody handed god... What... An appropriate title..."**

**"Many more others too bur Ive long since forgotten all their names... because in your own words the dead neednt have to be remembered..."**

**"The so called Eldar gods heaven was insultingly enough based on the layout of Konoha itself... Albeit a little more... elfy."**

**"I sent Cegorach to join this pantheon and to spy on them..."**

**"Some of them I chose to leave alone but one I chose to mess with was Morai Heg... She has a special place, so I whispered in her ear and told her to gain more knowledge that Khaine was to cut off her hand so that she may drink from it... Unknown to her I sent my essence throught that wound and infected her..."**

**"I also sent Cegorach to make lileath to dream a prophetic dream that it was the eldar that would kill Khaine... This led to the sealing of the boundaries of the material and the warp further removing sll of your presence from the material realm..." **

**"For a time I turned my attention back to humanitu who had already entered their middle ages where strategy and scheming was all the leaders of that era's forti..."**

**"From these scheming and strategy I created another of my sons the everchanging Tzeentch... He was the youngest of my three schemers."**

**"I ordered Cegorach to cause the downfall of the eldar by giving me the raw emotions that I would use to create the being known as Slaanesh..."**

**"I had the deceiver plant the seeds for humanities fall alongside the eldar by giving humanity the idea to create the MEN OF IRON... Didnt you see the resemblance between them and the Necrons?"**

**"eventually I decided that both humanity had reach the point of no return..."**

**"Humanity fell first... Remnants of the DNA of the old ones within humanities Genepool enabled me to do the same thing I did during the war in heaven... By causing another byproduct of the warp to burst out to overrun humanity... The daemons."**

**"Cegorach worked within the Eldar empire creating pleasure cults that eventually caused the fall of the eldar and the rise of Slaanesh..."**

**"I laughed as the eldar gods were eaten by the newly birthed Slaanesh... I laughed even harder when Nurgle took Isha back to his realm to be used as a test subject for his diseases..."**

**"At the final moment when all the eldar gods had been killed Khaine met to challenge Slaanesh... Too bad Cegorach made him trip... Like a repeat of history Khaine was shattered And Cegorach retreated with one final companion the goddess Lileath..."**

**"She was the equivalant of Shion and I knew that she remembered her past deeds..."**

**"Cegorach brought her to me to the well of eternity standing by cackling was Tzeentch... But her punishment... was justified..."**

**"Shion/Lileath shortly after was thrown screaming into the well where she met the soul of her could have been daughter..."**

**"What happened between the two of them... Well no man shall ever know... Only that the horrors she suffer before she died would traumatize even me..."**

**"Do you know my daughter's name...?"**

**"My daughter's name was... Malal The god/Goddess of malice..."**

**"They tempted your sons the so called Primarchs..."**

**"Two you killed due to not meeting your expectations..."**

**"eight turned chaos..."**

**"Ten remain loyal most are dead... Hehehe very dead..."**

**"Even now the last remaining loyal space marines prepare for mt coming arrival..."**

**"Do you hear them old friend...?"**

**"My newest born children... The Tyranids... A refinement of the enslavers..."**

**"They are hungry... Old friend..."**

**"They remain hungry... Even after feasting upon the rest of your so called imperium of man they remain hungry..."**

**"Even as they feasted upon the last Ork and Eldar corpse they remain hungry..." **

**"My final bounty is your last homeworlds each life will be turnes into nothing more but biomass."**

**"The necrons are gone... I had freed my children from their control and they have returned to me... To make me whole again and I completely destroyed their race..."**

**"I live once again... IN! THE! FLESH!"**

**"My children the deceiver, Cegorach, Tzeentch and Malal are scouring the last remains of your peoples from the galaxy..."**

**"The only ones we shall spare are those of the Tau empire and some of their client races other then the Gue'vasa... the rest will be spared..."**

**"Do you even remember who you were...?"**

**"Probably not..."**

**"I will... Refresh your memory."**

**"Sasuke Uchiha... Traitor, Hokage, Backstabber, emperor..."**

**"But how about me? Do you still remember the man you stabbed in the back to gain your victory?"**

**"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE LAST JINCHURIKI FATHER OF THE C'TAN! THE BLACK SKY GOD! AND HIVEMIND OF THE TYRANID SWARM!"**

**"NOW! NOW! I WILL FINALLY FEAST UPON YOUR ESSENCE ITSELF! FOR COUNTLESS EONS I HAVE PLANNED AND PREPARED FEAR ME NOW SASUKE UCHIHA CAUSE MY FINAL RETRIBUTION IS AT HAND!"**

**"I TOLD YOU WHILE I WAS BLEEDING TO DEATH THAT NOTHING WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF MY VENGEANCE!"**

**"I WILL TEAR DOWN EVERY EDIFICE EVERY STONE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT DUST!"**

**"I WILL PICK APART YOU IMPERIAL PALACE! I WILL MAKE IT CRUMBLE AROUND YOU!"**

**"I hope you can still see me Sasuke... When I finally kill you..."**

**"Then you will remember... Never betray an Uzumaki..."**

**"I am close now... I am at your doorstep... Terra your last hiding place will fall I will take great pleasure at shoving my bone sword through your dusty gut!"**

**"I will use you to allow me to go back... Of course it will weaken me but... With the knowledge of the future I will gain victory over you..."**

Removing his hand away Naruto opened his eyes just as the first Myceptic spores made landfall upon Terra, turning away Naruto walked followed loyally by his bodyguard of Swarmlords, laughing as each swarmlord roared in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok then this one shot is suprisingly good... Anyone that wants to base any story on this one shot just put it on the reviews Ok... Well back to writing Imperial peace.


End file.
